Déchéance
by Morr
Summary: Lysandre est un jeune qui depuis déjà quelques années semblent être perturbé. Il semble avoir perdue la vie, l'inspiration, la joie. Mais pourquoi ? Bon okay, mon résumé est nul mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autres. (Yaoi hard, violence, etc...)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 - Désespoir.**_

**Pov ~ Lysandre **

Il n'existe pas. C'est un fait, je dois regarder la réalité en face et accepté ça. Même si je n'en ai pas envie. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence, j'aurais dus me rendre compte que tout ceci n'était qu'une simple utopie, que cela ne se réaliserait jamais. Je le savais, au fond de moi, dans un recoin de la chose pourrie qui me sers de cerveau. De plus, je ne suis pas celui qu'il a choisi. Il ne me choisira jamais, pour la simple et bonne raison que lui et moi, nous n'appartenons pas à la même catégorie de gens. Je suis le mal, il est le bien. Je suis l'ombre, il est la lumière. Je suis la défaite, il est la victoire. Je ne suis rien. Je finirais mal, rejeté, seul, brisé. Tous l'acclame, tous le soutienne, tous l'aime. Et moi ? Est ce qu'il pense à moi, à ce que je ressens, à ma douleur ? Je suis dépité, déprimé, lessivé. Les draps sont déjà noyés dans mes larmes, ma chambre n'est plus qu'un grand foutoir et la douleur est crue. Est ce que c'est ça qu'on ressent lorsque l'on est amoureux ? Car si c'est le cas, je ne veux plus l'être, plus jamais. Qu'on me donne un flingue et le prochain qui entrera pourra ramasser mon cerveau à la petite cuillère.

Le tourbillon m'aspire, il m'emmène dans son monde vide. C'est le néant dans ma tête, je ne peux plus penser à autre chose qu'à cette silhouette. Je tends le bras pour l'attraper mais je le sait, on le sait, elle m'est inaccessible, elle me le sera éternellement. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir quelqu'un à qui me confier, quelqu'un qui écouterait mes problèmes, mes histoires, qui m'aimerai pour ce que je suis. Qu'est ce que je ne donnerais pas pour avoir des parents ? Je suis seul, je me répète, mon crâne me lance, mes yeux se ferment et le sommeil m'emporte dans mon havre de paix, là oû je les retrouverai, les pales copies de lui, les pales androïdes imaginés par mon esprit. Ils me protègent, me soutienne, mais ils ne sont pas réels, et ça fait mal de savoir que les seuls qui m'aiment ne sont que le fruit de mon imagination.

Je pourrais me trouver quelqu'un dans un autre continent, je sais qu'il y a des gens ailleurs, d'autres pays et d'autres mers. Peut être que là-bas je trouverais quelque chose qui redonnera un sens à ma vie pathétique ? Il me regrettera. Il regrettera tout ce qu'il m'a fais quand j'aurais disparu, mes lèvres, mon corps, mes gémissements obscènes quand sa bouche se refermait sur mon point faible, mes étreintes chaudes, les mots doux que je lui susurrai. Nos rêves, nos nuits, les oubliera t-il ? Ne laissant derrière lui qu'un vide et un gouffre. Dis moi que c'est parce que tu l'aimes, dis moi que c'est à cause de son physique, dis moi que c'est ma faute. Dis moi que je ne suis qu'un certain, un sale gamin naïf, une personne que tu méprise. Tes yeux me le dise. Je veux sur tu me vois une dernière fois, je veux que tu vois mes larmes pour de vrai. Dis moi quelques mots, dis moi que si tu me retrouves, tu m'égorges. Si nous en sommes là c'est de ta faute, tout est ta faute, ta faute, ta faute TA FAUTE, TA FAUTE !

Je m'appelle Lysandre, j'ai 18 ans et ma vie n'a déjà plus aucun sens.

* * *

Il marchait d'un pas lent et las vers la porte de la salle de cour. Encore une fois il était en retard, encore une fois il allait se faire taper sur les doigts et encore une fois il devrait passer sa journée seul sans l'élu de son cœur. Quelle atroce monotonie, grise, froide, uniforme. C'est ainsi que se passait ses journées. Lysandre se levait, se préparait, chantait un peu, déjeunait se rebrossait les dents avant de partir, 2080 dans les oreilles. Il enfourchait une moto et partait se balader en forêt, observant les divers paysages, caressant les arbres et leurs écorces. Après cela, il reprenait la route jusqu'à Sweet Amoris, passait saluer son frère et Rosalya puis repartait vers le lycée où il se faisait engueuler pour son retard. Quand les vieux avaient terminées leurs serments, il allait s'asseoir et remettait ses écouteurs pour s'endormir sous leurs yeux désapprobateurs. À midi il allait déjeuner seul dans le jardin en faisant bien attention de ne rien salir et de ne rien laisser pour ne pas que le gentil jardinier se mette en boule. Et l'après-midi il séchait pour aller à la plage ou retourner dans la forêt. Parfois il ne rentrait pas le soir, parfois il se laissait bercer par les bruits de la nature et s'endormait derrière la cascade. C'était ça sa vie depuis quelques mois. Une suite d'événements répétitifs et de pleurs infinis.

Depuis que Leigh avait demander Rosalya en mariage pendant qu'ils déjeunaient tout les trois. Lysandre les avaient féliciter en tant que beau frère et cadet, mais au fond de lui, une douleur lancinante perçait son cœur de part en part. Il savait qu'un jour ça arriverait. y un jour cette dinde lui volerait son frère. Pendant plusieurs jours ils ne s'étaient pas revu. Lysandre étant aller s'installer dans un refuge en forêt. Il y était resté un temps, sans que lui même ne le voit passer. Il regardait la télé, se morfondait dans son lit en se saoulant et en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Après il était rentrer à Sweet Amoris et avait adopter ce mode de vie pathétique. Il n'était presque plus qu'un fantôme. Tous se faisaient du soucis pour lui mais il faisait comme si il ne les voyait pas. C'était ça Lysandre. Un fantôme.

* * *

La nuit était chaude, les draps déchirés et la chambre empestait le sexe. Leigh roula sur le côté, essoufflé et en sueur, la main de Rosalya dans la sienne. Il était heureux, il avait procréer avec sa chère et tendre. Du moins il espérait que le test ne s'était pas trompé et que tout se passerait bien pour que dans neuf mois il puisse tenir un petit être dans ses bras. Lui faire des papouilles et l'élever en bon père. Il espérait même que Lysandre accepte d'être son parrain.

Il était sur qu'il ferait un excellent oncle et même un père attentionné, il connaissait son petit frère et c'est pour ça qu'il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Lysandre... Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu un vrai sourire sur son beau visage. Obnubilé par son mariage et sa future femme, il avait un peu oublié Lysandre.

"Il a dut se sentir un peu délaissé" pensa t-il en entendant la sonnette de l'appartement retentir. Leigh se leva en haussant un sourcil et enfilant un pantalon. Il traversa la pièce et se rendit directement devant sa porte pour ouvrir, se retrouvant vitre serré dans les bras d'un jeune homme complètement trempé.

- Lysandre ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici à une heure pareille ?

- Je... J'ai perdue mes clés...

- Et pis tu es trempé, va prendre un bain, allez.

Leigh repoussa son jeune frère, le guidant jusqu'à la salle de bain dans laquelle il s'enferma avec lui. Il l'aida à se déshabiller et une fois son cadet entièrement nu, il le força à s'allonger dans la baignoire tandis qu'il se mouillait les mains et prenait du shampoing pour l'étaler sur la tête du blanc, le faisant se tendre légèrement. Lysandre était aux anges, les joues rouges, il posait de temps en temps son regard sur le corps si parfait de Leigh qui, toujours aussi calme, le massait doucement.

Il poussa par mégarde un gémissement de plaisir quand son aîné toucha un certain point de son cou. Lysandre plaqua ses mains sur ses lèvres évitant de croiser le regard inquiet et incompréhensible de son Leigh.

Le brun soupira et glissa ses mains sur le torse de Lysandre, lavant aussi ses bras et ses épaules, provoquant une réaction peu catholique et mal retenue chez le plus jeune. Il ne disait mot et se laissait toucher sans émettre les moindres protestations. Il aimait bien ce genre d'attention que Leigh lui donnait depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits.

- Lysandre, tu viendras au mariage ?

- Oui.

- Tu sais, je vais être père dans pas longtemps. Rosy a fait un test et il s'avère que c'est positif, je suis si content !

Lysandre se tendit brusquement sous l'annonce, le faisant brusquement se tourner vers son frère, les yeux exorbités d'horreur. Il ne voulait pas y croire, pour lui, ce n'était pas possible. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, tout comme son corps entier. Un petit cri viola la barrière de sa bouche et sa tête fit de violents mouvements de désapprobation. Il se mît même à pleurer. Cette annonce signait marquait d'une croix rouge son amour pour son frère. Le blanc cacha son visage entre ses mains en pleurant, pleurant parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus malheureux, parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir Leigh, parce que leur relation ne pourrait jamais voir le jour.

Le brun observa son cadet avec un air surpris. Lysandre pleurait, mais pourquoi ? Il semblait effaré. Ses yeux vairons n'avaient jamais été dans un tel état de panique et de terreur. Leigh passa une main dans les cheveux du blanc qui recula violemment jusqu'à l'autre bout de la baignoire, se cognant contre le robinet en poussant un gémissement de douleur. Il sortit de l'eau en attrapant ses vêtements qu'il enfila à la volée, sortant en déverrouillant la porte tandis que ses yeux commençaient à être légèrement humide. Le cadet ouvrit la porte d'entrée et sans un regard pour l'aîné, disparut dans les couloirs.

Leigh était abasourdi. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Lysandre. Ne devrait il pas être heureux pour lui ? Pourquoi n'avait il pas sourit ? Pourquoi n'était il pas heureux pour lui et Rosalya ? Pourquoi l'avait il regarder comme si on lui avait annoncer la fin du monde ? Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit ?

Choqué, il sortit en éteignant les lumières, alla fermée la porte devant laquelle gisait la veste de son cadet qu'il ramassa avant de retourner se coucher avec, la serrant bien fort dans ses bras. Il rêva de Lysandre cette nuit là. Il pensa à lui de toutes les façons, même des plus osées. Il l'imagina nu, dans diverses positions, avec divers accessoires. Il s'imagina passer ses mains sur ce corps frêle qui était celui de son frère. Et puis il l'imagina nu, allongé sur le sol, sa tête entourée de sang, les yeux clos et un poignard dans la main avec inscrit sur le parquet, quelques petits mots d'amour qui lui était destiné. Et c'est à cet instant là qu'il se réveilla en criant, quelques heures plus tard.

Rosalya émergea en sursaut, ses yeux braqués sur un Leigh en pleur. Elle posa une main sur sa cuisse et se releva, essuyant les larmes avec deux petits baisers doux et chauds que seules les femmes pouvaient donner. Il soupira et la serra dans ses bras, fermant les yeux et humant son odeur, il l'aimait sa petite femme. Leigh ne lui parlerait pas de Lysandre, il ne parlera pas de la crise, des gémissements, du bain, rien. Il se ferait silence. Comme il en avait l'habitude.

* * *

Dès qu'il fut rentré, Lysandre se précipita dans sa chambre pour se coucher, les yeux encore plein de larmes et le cœur serré. Il avait attrapé la dernière photo qu'il avait prit avec son aimé, la serrant contre son cœur et laissant quelques gouttes salées s'écraser sur le verre. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour une nuit dans ses bras. Sentir son frère entre ses cuisses, se frottant lentement contre lui en dévorant son cou avec ses lèvres, lapant ses pauvres tétons.

- Leigh... Si tu savais comme je t'aime... Pourquoi elle, et pas moi...

Il clos les paupières et descendit sa main vers son pantalon qu'il ôta lentement en pensant que son frère pourrait l'observer. Sans plus attendre il se mît à genoux, ôtant boxer et t-shirt pour caresser doucement sa verge, attrapant dans son autre main du lubrifiant qu'il appliqua sur sa verge puis sur ses mains. Lysandre glissa un doigt en lui, accélérant le rythme de sa main sur son sexe qui commençait déjà à durcir.

Le blanc se mît à gémir le nom de son frère, ajoutant un deuxième doigt dans son petit trou devenu humide. Sa main accéléra encore et encore tandis qu'il ajoutait deux autres doigts pour augmenter son plaisir qui semblait déjà avoir atteint son paroxysme. Il était proche de l'orgasme, bien que toujours pas rassasié. Il continuait de se baiser avec toujours plus de violence, toujours plus d'envie. Lysandre sentait que sa semence allait bientôt recouvrir ses longs doigts fins.

Il donna un dernier petit coup avant d'éjaculer en plusieurs jets, criant le prénom de son frère. Après ça il s'étala sur le lit, retirant ses doigts et s'allongeant sous les draps pour s'endormir, s'essuyant les doigts avant de se saisir de la photo et de s'endormir en la serrant contre son cœur, satisfait par l'orgasme qu'il venait de s'auto-procurer.

Lysandre rêva. De sombres songes qui l'attirait dans un monde où lui et Leigh étaient deux puissants sorciers, lui avait tué Rosalya et depuis, son brun le haïssait. Dans son rêve, ils s'affrontaient dans un duel qui brisait le cœur du cadet ainsi que celui de l'aîné. Pendant ce combat, Leigh l'emprisonnait dans une sorte de grand filet de plantes pour l'immobiliser et le caresser. Passer ses mains sur son corps, ses lèvres, mais ce rêve ne dura pas, son réveil retentit, le forçant à émerger.

- Merde, fait chier...

Il abattit son poing sur le pauvre petit automate noir, poussant un geignement de douleur. Ce matin il avait des envies de meurtres. Lysandre reposa la photo sur sa table de nuit et alla prendre douche dans laquelle il passa au moins une heure à se savonner, penser et chanter. Maintenant, il voulait juste réaliser son vœu le plus cher, obtenir le cœur de Leigh. Et il était déterminé à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Si il n'avait pas son brun, il prendrait l'enfant.

Le blanc trouvait que c'était une bonne idée de voler cet enfant. Comme ça il aurait un petit être à chérir qui lui rappellera Leigh. Il pourra le câliner, le nourrir, le caresser un peu, embrasser sa petite tête ou ses petits pieds. Lysandre pourrait avoir l'enfant qu'il n'a jamais eut, devenir chanteur pro avec Cas et leur batteur. Ce serait le rêve, enfin... Un rêve sans Leigh, ou du moins avec un Leigh qui le haïrait tellement que la possibilité d'une liaison n'était vraiment plus envisageable.

- De toute façon, il ne m'aime pas comme je voudrais qu'il m'aime alors...

Lysandre poussa un douloureux soupir. Cet enfant serait le sien dès qu'il verrait le jour. Il attendrait deux ou trois mois avant de l'enlever et de lui même disparaître.

_**à suivre...**_

* * *

**Alors, qu'est ce que vous en avez penser ? Des reviews sont les bienvenues ^^ **

**En tout cas, je suis heureuse de vous présentez l'une de mes premières fictions qui est aussi disponible sur le **

**blog skyrock : SkyxDie ^^ **

**Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et bien bonjour ami du jour et bonsoir amis du soir, j'ai remis le chapitre en espérant que cette fois il n'y est aucun problème. Je remercie Edward Crew et Cara Delan (je vous conseille leurs fictions qui sont juste magiques) pour leurs très gentilles reviews qui m'a fais vraiment plaisir ^^ **

**Sur ces paroles pleines de... de rien du tout, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Haine:**

Neufs mois avaient passer depuis qu'il avait prit sa décision. Il s'était quelque peu reprit en main, avait travailler d'arrache-pied sans répit, et avait obtenu son passage en terminal comme Castiel. Ils avaient enchainés les concerts, sorti un album et en avait déjà écrit trois autres. Le rouge n'avait jamais vu Lysandre aussi déterminé et énergique. Quand il lui avait demander d'où provenait ce soudain engouement pour aller de l'avant, il lui avait répondu deux mots: la haine. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas compris. Ce n'est que quand il apprit par Pansora, une cruche qui était arrivée en cour d'année et qui avait eut la gentillesse de lui amener le carnet de lysandre, que son meilleur ami était littéralement fou de son frère aîné qu'il comprit. Lysandre allait les détruire, Leigh et Rosalya était fichu.

Mais il n'allait pas les prévenir. Lui même n'appréciait pas le couple. Il les trouvait trop extravagants à son goût. Et puis il était tout de même du côté de Lysandre, monstre ou pas. Il restait son ami, son frère de cœur et le seul qui ce soit réellement intéressé à lui. Castiel était prêt à tout pour aider son ami, même si il y avait des risques. Lysandre était plus important que quiconque pour le rouge.

Enfin bref. Ils étaient tout deux dans la maternité, Rosalya était en plein accouchement, Leigh était resté dehors et il serrait Lysandre dans ses bras. Tout deux ne se lâchaient plus, le cadet réconfortant l'aîné en susurrant des mots affectueux contre l'oreille de ce dernier. Cas riel lançait de temps en temps des regards en coin à son ami qui lui rendait avec un sourire. L'enfant serait bientôt le leur.

Lysandre allait déposer un baiser sur le front de son frère quand un médecin sortit en trombe pour annoncer à Leigh que l'enfant était né. Le brun hurla presque de joie en courant dans la salle pour voir le bébé, suivit des deux autres. C'était un petit être tout rouge qui pleurait dans les bras de son père, Rosalya s'étant évanouie. Le bébé était un garçon, un adorable petit bonhomme.

Le blanc attrapa délicatement le bébé qui cessa de pleurer à son contact, il captura même l'auriculaire que lui tendait le blanc, au plus grand bonheur de ce dernier. Il frotta son nez contre celui du bébé que les infirmières lui reprirent. Lysandre avait les larmes aux yeux tant il était ému. Leigh alla même le câliner son frère, tout deux pleurant comme des madeleines.

- Félicitation Leigh. C'est un beau garçon !

- Merci Lys... Allons fêter ça ! Je suis père quand même, c'est pas rien !

- Je connais un bar dans le coin. Intervint Castiel avec un sourire.

Les trois hommes sortirent donc de la salle après que Leigh est embrassé sa fiancée et qu'il est laissé un petit mot à son attention la prévenant de leur départ. Ils suivirent Castiel jusqu'au bar, riant et blaguant tous ensemble. Ce soir c'était un soir de déboire et de joie. À  
À demain l'accalmie et la sagesse. Les trois hommes entrèrent dans ce petit bar et allèrent immédiatement au bar, commençant par deux bières chacun.

Lysandre et Castiel connaissait la résistance de Leigh qui équivalait à celle d'un adolescent. Après cinq ou six bières, le brun était complètement saoul sous les regards dépités des deux étudiants. Castiel quémanda la clé d'une des chambres du bar et la donna à Lysandre, lui disant qu'il rentrerait seul. Le blanc lui sourit et emmena son aîné dans la chambre, laissant le rouge seul qui paya et partit ensuite.

Une fois seuls et enfermés dans la chambre, il allongea Leigh sur le lit, se déshabillant sous les yeux de son aîné qui se mît à rougir. Lysandre avait envie de son frère, il n'allait pas rater une occasion pareille de pouvoir coucher avec son aimé sans que l'autre refuse. Une fois entièrement nu, il s'approcha lentement mais sûrement de Leigh, caressant sa peau au dessus du tissus. Il ôta le haut de son grand-frère, le jetant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le brun était émerveillé par son frère. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de se dernier et le caressait, ses yeux braqués sur le visage de Lysandre.

Le blanc déboutonna le pantalon du brun qu'il enleva en se soustrayant à la douce étreinte. Une fois leurs deux corps dans leur plus simple appareil, ils se recollèrent, s'emmêlèrent et s'embrassèrent. Un véritable brasier prenait lentement de l'ampleur dans leurs bas-ventres. Lysandre embrassa langoureusement son frère, frottant lentement son corps contre celui de son partenaire. Ils échangèrent un regard éperdu quand leurs lèvres se décollèrent l'une de l'autre.

- Je t'aime Leigh, je t'aimerais toute ma vie.

Il recolla immédiatement ses lèvres contre celles de son frère, brusquement, amoureusement, il en aurait presque pleurer tant il était heureux. Ses mains allèrent prendre celles de son frère, ils allaient passer une bonne nuit. Lysandre lécha ses doigts en se redressant, les glissant jusque dans son intimité tandis que Leigh, lui, s'affairait à rapprocher son frère pour mieux le prendre en bouche, ajoutant lui même un doigt dans le petit trou si chaud et humide de son cadet. Le blanc se mît à gémir en sentant sa verge se faire aspirer dans cette antre bouillonnante qu'était la bouche de son aîné.

Ses doigts continuèrent de s'activer en lui jusqu'à ce que Leigh le juge prêt à l'accueillir. Il lâcha cette verge brûlante et inversa les positions, se plaçant doucement entre les cuisses de son frère, les écartant pour mieux le pénétrer. Il y alla doucement, ses mains bien posées derrière les genoux du cadet qui gémissait de douleur pendant l'intrusion. Une fois enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, le brun attendit que son frère soit un peu habitué à l'intrusion.

Lysandre agrippa les épaules du plus vieux, poussant un petit gémissement en donnant un mouvement de hanche pour lui donner le feu vert. À ce signal, le brun commença de lent vas et viens, claquant son bassin contre les fesses rebondies du jeune homme qui se mît bien vite à perdre la tête. Ils accélèrent le rythme, leurs lèvres se collant et se décollant sans cesse. Ils ne s'étaient jamais senti si bien.

Leigh accéléra, donnant des coups de reins de plus en plus puissants, atteignant bientôt la prostate du blanc qui poussa un petit cri. L'aîné se mît à retaper ce point, masturbant en même temps son cadet. Les cris que poussaient le blanc l'amenait au paroxysme de son plaisir. Il donna un dernier coup de rein et les fit jouir ensemble, s'étalant ensuite sur son jeune frère qui n'était pas totalement remis de son orgasme.

Il se retira, restant tout de même étendu contre son frère, les yeux dans le vague et les mains glissées dans celles du blanc qui était au paradis, enroulé autour de son aîné. Leigh, ivre et épuisé par leur récente activité, s'endormi mais Lysandre, lui, ne pût que rêvasser, caressant d'une main douce la peau blanche. Il profitait de ces instants de bonheur. Demain viendrait la tempête.

* * *

Le lendemain matin quand Lysandre s'éveilla, Leigh avait déjà disparut. Un mot l'avait remplacé. Ce mot écrit à la va-vite visiblement.

_**"Lysandre, je me souviens de ce qu'il s'est passer hier, c'était une erreur, je n'aurais jamais du faire ce genre de chose avec toi. Mais tu n'es pas complètement innocent, je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi c'est arrivé, mais sache que si je le découvre, tu ne seras plus jamais mon frère.**_

_**Cordialement, Leigh.**_

_**PS: J'espère que tu n'y es pour rien.**_

Lysandre déchira le mot sous la colère. Son frère l'accusait, il en souvenait, il lui en voulait. C'était ce dont il avait cauchemarder pendant des mois, que Leigh se mette à l'éviter et à regretter. Les larmes mouillèrent bientôt ses jolies joues blanches. Le blanc se recoucha sous les draps, pleurant bruyamment. Son cœur lui faisait mal, il avait l'impression qu'on le lui arrachait lentement.

Celui qu'il aimait ne partageait pas ses sentiments, et ce ne serait probablement jamais le cas. Il avait hâte que l'enfant grandisse, qu'il quitte cet endroit pourri pour aller vivre ailleurs, loin de Leigh et sa pute, loin de sa douleur quotidienne, même si il savait qu'elle serait toujours un peu présente.

Après une vingtaine de minutes il se calma, fermant les yeux. Il essuya ses larmes et alla se laver, se pomponnant er s'habillant. Lysandre était vraiment abattu. Ses espoirs étaient de nouveau réduits à néant. Il avait penser qu'après cette nuit passée ensemble à s'adonner au plaisir de la chair, il y aurait pût avoir une infime chance pour que Leigh puisse tomber dans ses bras, ou ne serait-ce même réfléchir. Au lieu de ça, son aîné le détestait. Il avait vraiment envie de se pendre. Castiel ne devrait pas tarder à venir le chercher, mieux valait qu'il descende.

Il reprit le peu d'affaire qu'il avait avec lui et descendit au bar prendre une tasse de café, il ne voulait pas aller à la maternité aujourd'hui, c'était bien trop pour son petit cœur meurtris.

* * *

Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à réaliser ce qu'il avait fait. Ces étreintes, ces baisers, ces mots doux, ces caresses, cette bouche, ce regard. Il ne reconnaissait pas son petit frère qui d'habitude était si candide et adorable. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar, juste l'un de ces mauvais rêves qui le hantait en ce moment.

Assit aux côtés de Rosalya, Leigh repensait à la nuit qu'il avait passée en compagnie d'une incarnation masculine de la luxure. De ce rêve doucement insolite dans lequel il s'était plongé. Il ne voulait pas y croire, ça avait été bon, il avait aimé, adoré, il en redemanderait, c'était immoral, c'était dérangeant mais aussi terriblement excitant.

Les yeux dans le vague, il revoyait ces images de son frère à califourchon sur lui entrain de gémir, il se souvenait de cette puissante odeur de sexe qui les avaient imprégnés durant leur amour. Pourquoi s'était il bourré la gueule hier ? Pourquoi n'était il pas rester avec sa dulcinée, ici, à se faire chier à mourir ?

Au moins il avait passer un bon moment en compagnie de son petit frère. Ce moment passé avec lui et en lui restera à jamais graver dans sa mémoire. Pour lui, c'était complètement différent de tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait avec Rosalya. Non, il n'avait jamais imaginé que son plaisir puisse atteindre un tel niveau de plaisir et de bonheur.

- À quoi tu pense Leigh ?

- À Lysandre, il est bizarre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Hier il avait l'air vraiment bizarre, et un soir il est passé, c'était y a longtemps. Quand je lui ai annoncé que tu étais enceinte, il a... Mal réagi. Je sais pas, il a pas l'air normal.

Elle le prit faiblement dans ses bras, posant sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme. Castiel commençait à avoir la nausée à force de les regarder se papouiller.

Lysandre avait réussit à coucher avec son frère, mais à quel prix ? Le rouge se doutait bien que son pauvre ami devait être dans un piteux états et que lui, homme, devait le secourir. De plus, il voyait déjà arriver l'espèce de troupeau que formait Dalia, Armin, Alexy, Nathaniel et Iris. Tous étaient venu donnez leurs félicitations que lui même ne prononcerait jamais. Se détournant, il mît sa capuche et partit, posant tout de même son regard sur l'enfant dans son berceau avec les autres dans une salle prévue pour ça. Il était si mignon... Castiel avait l'impression que le petit bout de chou voulait l'attraper lui !

Les larmes aux yeux, il entra avec son gros sac de sport remplis de short et T-shirt ainsi que d'une écharpe. Il plia tout le dispositif qu'il rangea discrètement dans le sac, il attrapa ensuite une couverture et enveloppa l'enfant qu'il prit dans ses bras, après cela, il s'enfuit, faisant pleurer tout les enfants. Les infirmières se précipitèrent vers la salle, l'oubliant lui qui pût donc partir sans embrouille. Castiel alla donc à l'arrêt de bus et monta dans le premier susceptible de l'emmener chez lui.

Il rentra chez lui en prenant très soin de nourrisson. Faisant tout pour qu'il n'attrape aucun microbe ou qu'il n'est pas trop froid. Le petit ne pleurait pas, il dormait ou essayait d'attraper le doigt de Castiel avec ses deux mimines.

Le rouge rit aux éclats en le voyant capturer son doigt avec force puis,descendant du bus, il emmena l'enfant avec lui jusqu'à son humble demeure, montant dans l'appartement et saluant son chien.

Le jeune homme posa le bébé sur le lit pendant qu'il remontait le lit et le dispositif pour que son bébé se sente bien. Il stérilisa la pièce le mieux qu'il pût, puis l'endormi doucement, en profitant pour aller chercher des couches, un biberon et du lait en poudre.

- C'est notre bébé Lysandre, c'est notre bébé !

* * *

À l'hôpital, c'était la panique. Rosalya pleurait, Leigh était effaré et les cinq autres se posaient des questions en soutenant leurs amis. Le petit bonhomme qui venait de voir le jour avait disparut, son lit, ses couvertures, tout avait complètement disparu. Il ne restait plus rien de leur nouvel enfant. Les deux parents semblaient nager en plein cauchemar.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'arriva Lysandre, une sale mine, des yeux en colère et frustré, une démarche boitante et les poings serrés. Il regarda Rosalya avec mépris et se jeta sur Leigh, prenant son visage en coupe pour le couvrir de doux baiser rassurant. Le brun enroula ses bras autour de la taille du cadet, embrassant lui aussi le cou de ce dernier.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Leigh ?

- Que... Quelqu'un nous a volé l'enfant ! Il a disparut !

Lysandre enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'aîné, le caressant doucement en lui assurant qu'il n'y était pour rien et qu'ils allaient le retrouver.

Les deux frères se jetèrent un regard qui aux premiers abords pouvaient sembler froid mais qui en réalité était vraiment brûlant. Ils se prirent par la main et sortirent de la pièce en courant, Lysandre tout sourire et Leigh en plein questionnement quant au but de son cadet adoré.

Dalia et les autres les regardèrent partir en se demandant où ils allaient et ce qu'ils allaient faire. Lysandre n'était habituellement pas très souriant ni très enthousiaste, surtout depuis un ou deux ans. Les autres soupirèrent, allant réconforter la jeune maman.

- On me vole mon bébé... Et maintenant mon mari... Je-je sens que je vais... Tuer ce sale con.

- Qui ?

- LYSANDRE ! Ce sale petit pd croit que je n'ai pas remarqué ce qui se passait entre lui et Leigh. Si ils sont tout deux revenus couverts de suçons et l'un boitant, ce n'est pas pour rien ! Il me vole mon futur époux ! Je le hais de tout mon corps !

- Mais Rosa, Leigh est et sera toujours à toi. On les a vu se bourrer la gueule dans un bar du coin ! Et Lysandre avait tout prévu avec Castiel. Ils sont montés puis Cas est partit. C'est à cause de Lysandre tout ça ! Pas de Leigh !

- Ouais bah là, je suis vraiment de mauvaise humeur !

Ils la prirent tous dans leurs bras pour qu'elle pleure tout son saoul, eux seraient toujours là protéger, même si il se doutait bien que Leigh et Lysandre était parti faire un tour dans les toilettes pour hommes.

**à suivre...**

* * *

**Et bien voilà, ce chapitre est posté ! J'espère qu'il vous a plût, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :3 sur ce, à bientôt !**


End file.
